parchment
by Wintry Leen
Summary: An exchange of letters between Sasuke and Sakura over the years they've been apart. SasuSaku/SS family. Inspired by Naruto Gaiden 8. Oneshot. #31


**a/n:** i've tried to think of a framework for this but god my brain isn't functioning and i think i just really want a compilation of letters between sasu and saku during the time sasu was away so here. i think i was also trying a new style – no narration/summary, only voices – but it was too damn hard for me.

* * *

 _parchment_

Sakura,

Just letting you know I have arrived safely in a small village nearby Suna. I'll be staying here for a while as I continue my research. Take care of yourself and Sarada.

 _-You should have seen my face when I saw your eagle entering through the window. I didn't expect you'd actually take my request seriously. I can't imagine you writing! Please stay safe, Sasuke-kun. Little Sarada and I will be waiting for you._

.

 _._

I'm running out of parchment. The few sheets I brought with me got soaked in the rain. I'm looking around for a store that sells it. How are things over there?

 _-Are you sick? Did you get caught in the rain? Oh, please be more careful next time, Sasuke-kun. Things are peaceful here. As promised, no one has breathed a word about Kaguya. But Naruto and the other Kages are having weekly meetings. I think they're starting to make preparations just in case. I'll be sending rolls of parchment and medicine! Also, Sarada just had her first word. Take a guess ~_

 _._

 _._

I've left the village. I have detected a strange presence which might be linked to Kaguya so I'm following it. I'm headed westward. Thank you for the fresh supply of parchment. And no, I wasn't sick, Sakura. There are things worse than rain but I'm keeping the medicine with me. First word? I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ma-ma. I know you, Sakura.

 _-What's that supposed to mean? Be surprised because Sarada's first word is 'Aa.' Aww, aren't you flattered, Sasuke-kun? Our daughter has come to know your favorite expression at such a young age! She's also learned to say 'ma' when she's hungry and a couple of times, I heard her say 'ma-ma.' I'm also teaching her to say Papa. But there's a new progress, Sasuke-kun! Our little Sarada can now walk. I took this picture for you._

 _._

 _._

She must have picked it up when you were still pregnant with her. But just to make things clear, I don't have a favorite expression. Thank you for the photo, Sakura. I wish I could've been there as well.

 _-I miss you. So much. And I know every time Sarada cries, it means she misses her father, too. I hope this will be all over soon._

 _._

 _._

I'm sorry.

 _-Don't be. I completely understand. It's for the village._

 _._

 _._

For you and Sarada.

 _-I know. I love you, Sasuke-kun._

 _._

 _._

Aa. I might stop writing soon, Sakura. I have to make my life bearable by focusing on the mission. I'll be reporting occasionally to Naruto about my discoveries. You don't have to worry. Happy Birthday in advance, Sakura.

 _-I understand. Stay safe and Happy Birthday in advance, Sasuke-kun._

 _P.S. Sarada just said Pa-pa._

 _._

 _._

Sakura. The dobe insisted it's more bearable this way.

 _-Sasuke-kun! It's been...years. Sarada just entered the academy. She's been asking me about you and I tell her every time that you're on a very important mission. She longs to see you, Sasuke-kun. I wish I could make her understand. By the way, Shishou gave me a picture of you with Team Taka (maybe she got it from Orochimaru?) so I made an improvised family picture for us. We should get a decent one when you return. There's so many things I want to say to you. How are you, Sasuke-kun?_

 _._

 _._

Nothing much happened. But I've got additional data on Kaguya's possible army. I don't remember having a photo with Taka. I'm not fond of pictures but if you and Sarada wish to have one together then let's ask Naruto to do it.

How does Sarada call me now?

 _-Sarada is sick. She had a high fever last night. I've got her stabilized now. But oh god, I can't believe I've let this happen to our daughter. I'm so sorry. I was so afraid last night, Sasuke. That was the first time she had a fever and even though I'm a medic, I was so worried I wouldn't be able to relieve her of the pain. I wouldn't forgive myself if something worse had happened to her._

 _._

 _._

I'm sure she's feeling better by now. You're there by her side. That's enough cure. Stop worrying. Our daughter is a strong girl.

 _-Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That's unusually sweet of you. She's up and about now, more energetic as ever. She still asks me about you. She calls you Daddy sometimes but most of the time, it's Papa. She's been asking me strange...but funny things, Sasuke. Would you believe she asked me if we ever kissed? I told her there's a nicer memory than that. (NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT. YOUR DAUGHTER HAD THE SAME THOUGHT. BUT IT'S NOT THAT!)_

 _._

 _._

I cannot blame her for feeling that way. Someday, she will understand.

You don't have to be so defensive, Sakura. I wasn't even thinking about that. (You just made me.) I also think there's a nicer memory than that.

 _-I told her I'd be telling her next time. I want you to be there when I tell her, Sasuke-kun. What, for you, is a nicer memory, hmm?_

 _._

 _._

I'll tell you next time, Sakura.

 _-Just like always, Sasuke-kun, just like always._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
